


Podfic of Fortunate Son

by Whooooooops



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Backstory, Broken Families, Child Abandonment, Daddy Issues, Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooooooops/pseuds/Whooooooops
Summary: A podfic of HoodedAndromeda's work Fortunate Son
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Podfic of Fortunate Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoodedAndromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedAndromeda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fortunate Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111670) by [HoodedAndromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedAndromeda/pseuds/HoodedAndromeda). 



This is a podfic of my good friend HoodedAndromeda's work called Fortunate Son. A few things before you listen, i don't have a fancy software or anything, so it's just recorded on Vocaroo. Another thing is the small issue that I don't know how to read and I got tired of restarting it, so there are a few stutters in there.

https://voca.ro/1fI0IlWJt1th


End file.
